For the First Time
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: (songfic) another simple peek into the lives of our favorite couple and all the emotional obstacles they must overcome to realize the strength of their love...


This is the result of a long boring day waiting to get job interviews, a handful of pretzel goldfishies, and a good song. It's the recipe for sap, and lots of it! *grin* The song is called "For The First Time" (hence the title) and is sung by Kenny Loggins. So enjoy. You know the disclaimer, no need to waste space. ^_^ 

For The First Time 1/1   
A songfic by Elysia   
Rating: PG 

  
  


Tsukino Usagi was skipping happily towards the Crown Fruit Parlor and Game Center, her usual place for spending a Saturday morning. She planned to meet her friends there later for lunch, but she decided to go a little early to play her favorite video games. 

The sun shone brightly, peeking through the branches and leaves of the cherry trees lining the street as Usagi hummed to herself without a care in the world. 

As she approached the Crown, she glanced quickly in through the window and saw Furuhata Motoki -- who ran the café -- and his friend Chiba Mamoru sitting at the counter. The hair on the back of Usagi's neck rose when she thought of Mamoru. He was nothing but a big bully, always teasing her about her hair or her poor school grades. 

The front doors opened and closed with a whoosh behind Usagi as she stepped inside. She took a step forward to greet Motoki, but then she stopped in her tracks. He and Mamoru were laughing about something, and Usagi saw Mamoru smile. Really smile. She'd never seen him that way before. 

_Are those your eyes, is that your smile   
I've been looking at you forever   
But I never saw you before_

She stood and stared, dumbfounded. As much time as she spent at the Crown and ran into Mamoru, never once had she seen him with a smile on his face, one that lit up his whole face. 

Motoki looked up, and smiled as he saw Usagi standing there. "Usagi-chan, right on time for your Saturday morning games." Mamoru swiveled around on the stool, trying to come up with something good to tease her about, but forgot it completely when he noticed how intently she was staring at him. 

"Odango Atama? Are you in there?" He waved a hand in front of her face, but got no reply. Then he grabbed her hand in his. Usagi looked down at her hand, so small and warm in his grasp. Slowly, she looked back up at him, her blue eyes swimming with emotion. 

_Are these your hands holdin' mine   
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind_

"Usagi-chan? You okay?" Mamoru asked softly, suddenly afraid for the girl. He'd never seen her like this, with such a serious look on her face. 

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes   
For the first time I'm seein' who you are   
I can't believe how much I see   
When you're looking back at me_

At that moment, Usagi snapped out of her trance. She looked once to Motoki, then to Mamoru, and saw something different in his eyes. Something that intrigued and scared her at the same time. Pulling her hand quickly from Mamoru's grasp, she looked for the quickest way out. "Sorry, Mamoru-kun, I didn't mean--" She choked on her words and ran out of the arcade, leaving behind two puzzled young men. 

_Now I understand why love is...   
Love is...   
For the first time..._

Usagi ran around the corner and didn't stop until she came to the park, where she ran to the wooden bridge that stood over the small stream. Breathing heavily, she gripped the thin wood rail and tried to calm herself down enough to think straight. 

It had never been so apparent to her before. She and Mamoru had always been at war, she never thought they would ever be friends... or anything more. 

Was it actually possible? Was she, Tsukino Usagi, actually in love with Chiba Mamoru, her mortal enemy? 

_Can this be real, can this be true   
Am I the person I was this morning   
And are you the same you   
It's all so strange,   
How can it be   
All along this love was right in front of me_

Mamoru sat in his same spot, transfixed by the previous moment and staring in the direction she had run off. Something had passed between him and Usagi in just that split second they had stared at each other. He couldn't explain the strange feeling he felt inside. Before it had been all fun and games, the bickering between them was something he looked forward to everyday. 

It all seemed different now. He used to regard Usagi as just a fifteen-year-old girl, who was an easy target to get riled up. Almost nineteen himself, Mamoru used to enjoy that sort of thing. But not anymore. It was almost like he wanted to be closer to Usagi than just an annoyance or teasing bully. 

He wanted more. 

Motoki looked at his oldest and closest friend and understood exactly what was going on, just by the look on Mamoru's face. He had felt the same way the first moment he had been introduced to Reika. 

He nudged Mamoru and gave him a silly grin. "Go on, Mamoru-kun. Go after her." Mamoru looked at Motoki incredulously, trying to make him believe that it was nothing. But Motoki knew better than that. He gave his friend a knowing smile, and motioned to the door. Knowing that he had lost to his best friend, Mamoru grinned back and headed out the door. 

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes   
For the first time I'm seein who you are   
I can't believe how much I see   
When you're looking back at me   
Now I understand why love is.......   
Love is.....   
For the first time....._

Every time she closed her eyes, all Usagi saw was the intense blue-eyed gaze of Mamoru, full of concern for her. Not an ounce of mocking within them. That's what surprised her the most. He was always looking for a way to tease her, and she was sure he'd only add this to his list. 

In that split-second, she'd seen Mamoru in a new light. People were always telling her that the eyes were a window into one's soul, and now she knew why. She had seen his loneliness. Until five minutes ago, it had been a secret known only to him, but now she knew. 

She'd seen him smile a genuine smile, and all she wanted now was for him to smile at her like that. No mocking smirks like he usually reserved for her, but a regular, gentle smile. 

She wanted to be the one to cure his loneliness. 

_Such a long time ago   
I had given up on findin' this emotion...ever again   
But you're here with me now   
Yes I've found you some how   
And I've never been so sure_

After he left the arcade, Mamoru realized that he didn't know where Usagi had run off to. Feeling very stupid, he walked down the street from the cafe, hoping to catch a glimpse of his golden-haired angel. Mamoru knew exactly what he wanted, but just finding the right words and getting them out was another story. Why hadn't he seen it before? Mamoru admitted to himself that he teased her because he liked her. If only she knew.... 

He never thought he could feel this way about anyone ever again. Losing his family, not to mention his memory of them and his childhood in one swoop was enough to turn him away from all emotion forever. He thought if he didn't open himself to love or friendship, he wouldn't get hurt again. Only Motoki had been able to break through his barrier. 

Looking across the street to Juuban Park, Mamoru scanned the area, hoping to see Usagi. Sure enough, he found the twin-odangoed girl sitting at the base of the wooden bridge, her knees tucked up against her body. 

Smiling to himself, he jogged quickly across the street, into the park and to the bridge. He stood there for a moment silently, just staring down at her. 

"Usa..." he breathed. 

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes   
For the first time I'm seein' who you are   
Can't believe how much I see   
When you're looking back at me_

Usagi's head whipped up when she heard his voice. She hadn't expected to see him this soon, but she knew what was coming. She squinched her eyes shut, and softly exhaled. "Go ahead, Mamoru-kun. Take your best shot," she muttered, thinking he had followed her here to insult her again. 

To her complete surprise, he took her hand in his again, and pulled her to her feet. Forcing herself to look him in the eye, she was shocked to see what she did. Mamoru was smiling at her, just the way she had always wanted him to. Usagi was speechless. 

"Usa," he said again softly, "I just wanted to apologize for everything I've ever said or done that hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Usagi-chan. Never." 

He was apologizing? To her? Her lip quivered, and her body began to tremble from being so close to him. No one had ever made her feel this way, and Usagi knew that she only felt this way when she was around Mamoru. "Then -- then you don't hate me?" 

Mamoru chuckled lowly, and pulled Usagi closer to him, winning a gasp from the shocked girl. "No one could ever hate you, Usa. Especially me." He ran a hand through one of her golden ponytails. "And you don't hate me anymore?" 

Usagi smiled her classic smile, the one that always made Mamoru melt. "I never hated you." She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, and he responded by kissing her lightly on the forehead. He wanted more, but there was no need to rush things. There would plenty of time for that. 

_Now I understand why love is.......   
Love is.....   
For the first time....._

For the first time, they were both truly happy. 

  


  


  


^_^ 


End file.
